


Not Just An Animal

by Jen_Henny12



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abuse, Attempt Rape, Bullying, Discrimination, F/F, Fluff and Angst, No one gets rape! Don’t worry, faunus, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen_Henny12/pseuds/Jen_Henny12
Summary: Midvale High School is a school for Faunuses, which are people born with animal parts. National City High School is for the humans. The Danvers sisters had to go to National City along with everyone else to attend the school since Midvale has closed theirs. Lena and Sam have been friends for a long time since they are a part of the richest families in the city. National City and Midvale has been rivals for as long as anyone can remember. A bunch of shit will go down for our four women.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AYYEEEE this is my first story on this website and god please I’m sorry that the summary is so stupid. I’m not really good at describing my stories lol. Hope y’all enjoy though. Faunus is when people are born with animal parts. They also have better sense of smell, hearing and can see in the dark. They also have their animal’s instincts, but not all duh lol they do have human brains. Anyways if you have questions, just ask.

“What?!” Alex tosses the letter onto the table. She sighs and runs her fingers through her hair, avoiding touching her wolf ears as they twitch at the noise of Kara running out of her room.

“What’s the problem?!” The lion faunus immediately grabbed her shoulders and gave her a look of concern. Alex spits out, “Midvale High is closing down due to budget cuts....” Kara gasp and grabs the letter, carefully reading it. “But why?” 

Alex shrugs. “It’s simple Kara. No one gives a fuck about us and this place.” 

Kara looked away with a frown. When she got adopted by the Danvers at the age of thirteen and, she immediately realized that the people in Midvale didn’t live a good life since everyone are a faunus. She remembers Alex telling her about how most of them tried to live in the city, but there was too much people that thought that they don’t deserve to have equal rights and would make their opinions well known. 

“So now what?” Alex turns to her sister and sighs. “We might have to attend National City High School.” Kara starts playing with her tail, tightening her grip on it as tears start to fall down her face. “O-oh....” Alex sees Kara’s lion ears go down and immediately gives her a hug, remembering the stories Kara told her when she was bouncing from foster home to foster home in National City. She looked down at her sister’s tail, staring at the patches of burnt marks. “It’ll be ok Kara. You’ll have me,Winn, James, Julia, and Gayle to back you up.”

Kara nods and squeezes the wolf faunus very tightly before letting go. “Yea....yea you’re right. I’m not alone anymore.” She softly smiles and fixes her glasses. Alex gives her one back and pats her back. “Good. Now let’s go see the others so we can talk about this.”

Kara gives her a salute. “Yes ma’am!” She grabs her shoes and puts them on before grabbing her phone and heading out. There was a moment of silence before Kara broke it. “If Eliza and Jeremiah were still here, what would their reaction be?” Alex lets out a watery chuckle. “They’ll tell us to keep our head up and try not to cause trouble.” The lion giggles and hooks her arm to Alex’s. “ I can basically hear them say that.......I really miss them.” Alex kisses her head and leads her to Winn’s house. She thinks back to the day where a friend of theirs knocked on the door and told them that her parents were killed in a shooting gone wrong. Alex knew that the humans were responsible for their deaths considering that some of them go to Midvale to “take out” the garbage. 

Alex shakes her head and knocks at the door. “Come on Winn, open up!” She hears a squeak and sees the door opening. A boy with mouse ears and tail appears.” Dang Alex, you scared me.” Alex smirks at Winn and walks in. “Hey Winn!” Kara brings him in for a hug, squeezing him before letting go. “Ugh, hey Kara.” He rubs his ribs as he leads them to his living room. Kara runs to James and gives him a big hug, the big cat faunus laughing as he catches her. “Woah there little lion.” She puffs her cheeks and hits his shoulder. “Im not little!” She turns and sees Gayle relaxing on the couch. “Hey Gayle. Hey Julia.” The bat faunus scoff. “Hey.” Julia, who is a red fox faunus, smiles and waves.

Alex sighs as she sits down. “What the hell are we going to do? National City is a shit town with shitty people.” Gayle snorts as she got up, flapping her wings before folding them on her back. “I’ll fucking say. I heard some things changed though. They’re a little bit stricter, but not that strict.” Kara takes off her glasses and cleans them. “We just have to walk in that school with a big smile on our faces and just try to have a normal day.....please.” The group groans, but slowly agrees. “Alright. Now.....let’s just relax and enjoy the weekend before school starts.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Supergirl. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

 

MONDAY MORNING

Kara sighs as she looked down at her clothes that are laying on her bed. “Hmmm.” She wraps her tails around her waist as she slips on a pair of jeans. “Ugh this is so uncomfortable.” 

“You were the one who wanted to buy a couple of jeans that doesn’t have a hole in the back for your tail.” Alex was leaning against the doorframe, wearing a pair of black jeans, white t-shirt, black leather jacket and her black army boots. She walked towards her sister, staring at the outfit. “Wow you’re so bright.” She picks up Kara’s pink open shoulder tie back blouse then looks at her pink sandal flats. Kara grunts and snatches it back. “Well I like bright colors unlike you Alex.” 

The wolf faunus snorts and fixes her short hair. “Thank god I got my haircut yesterday. Now I look more intimidating.” Kara groans as she puts on her shirt then heads towards the mirror to brush her hair. “Remember that we are suppose to not cause trouble.” Alex nods and shrugs. “Yea Yea, but you never know sis, some of those assholes will try to yank our tail or ears. That shit hurts.” She reaches up to massage her wolf ears. 

“Yea I know.” She suddenly hears her phone buzzing so she runs to get it. “Oh, the rest of the pack are already heading to the school.” Alex hums. “Let’s go little lion.” Kara growls as she walks passed her sister, heading downstairs. “Don’t call me that.” Alex chuckles and grabs her motorcycle keys, following the lion out. 

 

AT THE ENTRANCE OF THE SCHOOL

 

Alex frowns as she checks out the entrance of the school. “Oh my god. This really screams rich.” Gayle snorts. “Should I fly around to check out the rest of place?” Julia immediately grabs her shoulder. “That wouldn’t be a good idea. I don’t want you to get hurt. They could shoot you on site.” 

Kara turns to look at her people. “Listen and listen carefully, we are going to go in there and just try to make it through the day. I don’t want anybody to start trouble. If they’re trying to cause trouble then just hold your head up high and ignore them. Make them see their words and actions are not going to scare us. Am I clear?” The group let out a “yes ma’am” and started to follow the lion inside. 

 

INSIDE THE SCHOOL

 

Lena sat down with Sam and Imra, sighing. “Are you ready for the animals to get here?” Sam lets out a grunt and leans back against the chair, fixing her black dress shirt. “I guess.” Imra plays with the strings of her white sundress. “I’m sure they won’t be bad. We should just leave them alone. I don’t want any violence to start.” 

Lena scoffs and picks out any lint that are on her black skirt and blue blouse. “They’re wild animals Imra. I’m pretty sure they’ll attack on instinct.” The British teen slightly pouts and looks out the window. “You’re all wrong about them. They’re just as human as we are.” Someone let out a huge snort and they turn to see who it was. “Are you serious Ardeen? They’re a bunch of savages that need to be taken down like wild animals.” Mike stands up and walks towards them, leaning forward so he’s face to face with Imra. “Once your back is turned, they’ll attack you.....and kill you.” Sam pushes him away, giving him a glare. “Walk away Mike.” 

The football jock shrugs and walks back to this seat. “You’ll thank me later ladies, just watch.” He gives the girls a wink and turns around to talk to his friends. Sam rolls her eyes then hears the principal’s voice coming from the intercoms. “Good morning ladies and gentlemen, this is your principal Mrs. Prince and as many of you have heard, yes the Faunuses will be attending the school from now on. Give them a warm welcome and I better not hear any arguments or you’ll have to answer to me. That’ll be all.” The class start to whisper to each other then immediately stop when the door opens and three new students came walking in. 

Their teacher, Mr. Henshaw, stood up and nods so they’ll completely walk in. “Ah Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers, and Gayle Marsh. Welcome to my History class.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to make my chapters longer, but ughhhh it’s so frustrating lmao. I have so many good ideas on how this story will go, but it’s hard to put it into detail.

Mr. Henshaw clears his throat. “Please introduce yourself.” Alex grunts and crosses her arms. “Alex Danvers.” Gayle scoffs and flaps her wings before folding them against her back. “Gayle Marsh. My friends call me Psi.” Kara gives them a bright smile as she puts her hands on her hips. “And I’m Kara Danvers. I hope we can get along.” 

Mike snorts. “Not a chance. I don’t want to get fleas.” Half of the class laughs, but immediately stops when they hear a low growl. Alex takes a step forward, ears pinned back as she shows him her canines, letting out a deep growl. Kara immediately puts her hand on her shoulder then leans forward to whisper something to her. The wolf faunus stops and sighs. “Fine.” 

Mr. Henshaw shakes his head. “Detention Mr. Mathews and ladies please take a seat.” The jock lets out a groan. “The hell.....” The three went to sit near Sam, Lena, and Imra. 

The professor starts writing some information on the board. “Lets get started.” Lena ignores what he’s saying as she stares at the lion Faunus, watching her glance up then down to write down what’s being written on the board. Meanwhile, Sam rest her head on her hand as she glances at Alex, sending her a smirk as the wolf turns to look at her. Alex quickly looks away, angrily mumbling to herself. The bat Faunus was quietly observing everyone in the classroom, stopping when the British teen send her a friendly smile, making her lightly blush. 

“Hey.” She smirks, showing Imra her fangs in order to scare her off. Imra quietly giggles and sticks out her hand. “I’m Imra. Imra Ardeen.” Gayle hums as she stares at her hand for a couple of seconds before shaking it. “Well you already know my name. Judging from the lack of fear....you aren’t afraid?” The British woman shakes her head and tilts her head. “You’re not doing anything that freaks me out. You’re calm and just sitting there. You’re acting normal.” Psi gulps and turns her attention to the board. “You’re the first one to ever say that. Usually when people see my wings, they run the other direction or try to shoot me.” Imra had a sad look on her face. “They shouldn’t judge you or your friends so quickly. It’s not fair.” Gayle doesn't say anything else and Imra took it as a sign that the conversation has ended. 

The bell rings and everyone starts heading out. Lena starts walking out, not realizing that she dropped her phone. Kara watches it fall and catches it. “Hey you dropped this!” Kara pouts when she realizes that Lena didn’t hear her and runs towards her, tapping her shoulder. Lena turns around and a frown starts to appear on her face. “What do you want?” Kara bites her lip and shows her the phone. “You dropped this a-a-and I thought you w-want it back.” Lena snatches it and just walks off leaving the lion behind. “You’re welcome....” Kara’s ears went down a little. Alex watches from afar and shakes her head. “I hope Kara isn’t too nice to everyone, but then again that’s what makes her Kara.” Gayle awkwardly pats her back. “Yea well we’ll kick their asses for her since she doesn’t like to hurt anybody. Now come on wolfie, let’s go to our next class. Julia will be with her.” They both head off to class. 

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

Kara lets out a sigh of relief as she heads to the cafeteria. She hugs her lunch bag close to her chest, humming a random song to herself as she looks around for her people. She feels someone giving her a hard shove, her bag falling to the floor. “Hey. That’s not nice.” She reaches down to pick it up, but someone kicks her hand away. She yelps and cradles her hand as she looks up, seeing Mike standing there with a big smile on his face. “Hello there little cat. Aren’t you suppose to be eating outside?” His friends chuckle. Kara slowly stands up, trying to make her rapidly beating heart slow down. “N-no. I can eat inside just like everyone else.” Mike laughs and reaches forward to grab her ears, tugging on them hard. Kara whimpers and tries to get free, being careful of holding back her strength. “Please, I just want to e-OW!” She stops as she feels him twisting them. “Shut your mou-OOF!” He got interrupted by someone giving him a hard shove. “Let little blondie go.” Gayle glares at his fallen form.” Mess with her again and you’ll be fucking sorry.” Her wings started to span, her pupils slowly turning to slits, and her fangs starts to grow. “You don't want to mess with us. We are trying to be civil yet people like YOU ARE MAKING IT DIFFICULT!!” Everyone in the cafeteria were silent as they watch the scene unfold, slowly backing away.

Mike gets up and tries to hide his look of fear. “Get out of the way.” The bat hiss and was about to bend her legs to pounce on him when a hand caught her wrist, preventing her from attacking. “Freeman.....” Julia tugs on her wrist. “Let’s go calm down ok? Mrs. Prince is coming and we don’t want to be here for that.” Gayle growls and folds her wings as she lets her friend drag her away.

Mrs. Prince sees a crowd surrounding Kara and Mike. “What’s the meaning of this?!” Imra, who was hiding in the crowd, spoke up. “Mike wouldn’t leave Kara alone and he started to assault her.” The principal taps her foot as she sees Mike trying to come up with a bullshit excuse. “Follow me. Now!” Mike mumbles he heads to her office, turning back to give Kara and Imra a threatening look. 

Imra sighs as she helps the lion up. “Are you alright Kara?” The little Danvers had tears in her eyes as she gives her a little smile. “I’m ok. Thank you for helping me.” The British teen gives her a soft smile as she picks up her bag. “It’s no problem. Where’s your sister and friends?” Kara started to massage her ear as she said, “they’re all in their classes. Those two that you saw were the only ones that have this lunch period.” Imra gently grabs her hand. “Come, you and your two friends can come sit with me and my two friends.” 

Kara squeezes her hand and lets the human girl lead her to her table. “I would like that. Thank you so much Imra.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Kara’s smile immediately vanishes when her blue eyes met emerald. “H-hi. Ummm I don’t know if you remember me, but I’m the one who found your phone and returned it to you. I hope it wasn’t damaged or anything. If it was the I'm sorry -“ Lena lifts up her hand as a sign to stop talking. “I get it. Thanks umm-“ Kara blushes. “I-it’s Danvers. I-I-I mean Kara. Kara Danvers.” She lets out a awkward laugh as she rubs the back of her head. Lena raises a brow at her then nods. “Well thanks Kara.” 

Sam narrows her eyes as she studies the lion. “Your sister is that wolf chick errrr Alex right?” Kara quickly turns to her and raises her hand up to mess with her glasses. “That’s correct. Why do you want to know?” The tall browned hair woman shrugs. “Y’all don’t look alike.” Kara tenses up and tightens her jaw, her ears slowly sagging down. “It’s complicated.” Imra flicks Sam’s forehead making the woman groan in protest. “The fuck?” 

“You shouldn’t ask personal questions.” Imra sits down and gives Kara a smile. “Please sit.” Kara did what she was told, squirming a bit due to not being used to sitting with humans. Imra picks up her soda and takes a sip. “May I ask you something?” Kara tilts her head to her direction while looking down at her sandwich. “What’s the difference between us and you? Like what does those ears do?” Kara covers her hand as she chews, smiling a bit. “W-well umm my sense of smell, sight and hearing are much higher than of a human being. I also have my tail, but I have it wrapped around my waist so nobody can pull on it.” That was a bit of the truth, but she didn’t want anyone to see her burn marks. She didn’t want anyone to know how a human did that to her when she was only a child. 

Sam opens her mouth to say a sarcastic response, but closes it when she sees Mike pulling on a girl’s bunny ears. “Holy crap. Ew they’re really real. Why don’t you just cut them off and be a regular human like us? Fit into society.” The bunny Faunus whimpers as she tries to make him release her ears. “Please quit. I’m begging you!” Kara grips onto the side of the table, not hearing the wood crack a bit. Lena winces and stares at the cracked table before glancing up at Kara. “Wow.” 

Kara slowly starts to get up to take care of the problem only to stop when she sees Mrs. Prince coming at them at full speed. “Mr. Mathews!” The football player immediately backs away. “Y-yes ma’am?” She frowns and crosses her arms. “Miss with this girl again or anybody else and you’ll be expelled. Am I clear?!” He gives her a quick nod, his face turning pale at the thought of getting expelled. “Good.” She takes the bunny Faunus to the nurses office. 

Imra shakes her head and gives Kara a look of pity. “Does it really hurt? Them pulling?” Kara hums and nods. “They’re sensitive so it hurts a lot.” Lena watches as the ears twitch and move around. ‘This girl.....she doesn’t act like the faunuses Lex described.’ 

*warning attempted rape ahead*

The bell rings and everybody starts to leave the cafeteria. Imra smiles. “Y’all go on ahead. I need to talk to my history teacher about something.” The girls nod and head the other direction. The British teen starts heading towards her class when she feels someone pulling her into an empty classroom. “What the hell?!” She stumbles into the room and crashes into the teacher’s desk. “Who is-....Mike?” She immediately stands back up. “What are you doing?” Mike shuts the door and locks it. “You should’ve seen this coming Ardeen. You know what happens to people to want to be friends with those animals.” She slowly steps back as he takes a step forward. “Don’t bother running away. I have the key and you’re too damn weak to break the door down or take me on.” He chuckles and takes off his leatherman jacket, tossing it to the side as he continues to walk towards her. “You’re such a nuisance yet you’re a gorgeous one.” He gazes at her body and licks his lips, his eyes having a lustful look in them. “I’m going to enjoy breaking you down and making you my bitch.” Imra starts to look around, trying to find a way to escape, her breathing pattern becoming short and quick. “P-p-please leave me alone.” He lunges at her and pins her to the wall hard, a painful yell leaving the woman’s lips. “Shut the fuck up. You deserve this when you decided to become friends with those disgusting animals and also for rejecting me all those years ago. In front of the entire school.” 

Her eyes started to fill up with tears as she tries to escape from his grasp. “Help. Anybody!” Her voice breaking as she cries. Mike groans and grabs her throat then shoves her to the floor, her head hitting the floor hard, making her dizzy and her vision becoming blurry. She doesn’t realize Mike moving her so she’s on her back as he starts to feel her legs from under her dress. “You’re so beautiful and all mine.” She starts to squirm and kick as she notices what he’s trying to do. Mike chuckles and covers her mouth. “Shhh it’ll be over soon.” What he didn’t notice was a pair of dark red eyes staring at him through the window, wings flapping hard, causing wind to form. “Hold still Arde-huh?” He sees a big shadow form from behind him. Mike sighs and turns around. “Look guys just lea-ARGH!” A hand wraps around his throat, slowly squeezing the air out of him. “You think you can try to rape Matilda and get away with it?!” Gayle spat in his face as she backs him against the wall, slowly starting to float so his feet doesn’t touch the ground. “Answer me stupid human!!” Mike tries to gasp for air as he tries to speak, face turning blue. 

Imra whimpers and slowly gets up, swaying a bit while rubbing her head and taking a look at her surroundings. She gasp as she sees Gayle having Mike pinned to the wall, wings flapping, eyes glowing red and fangs fully out. She runs to her and grabs her free hand, tugging on it so she can let him go. “Please don’t kill him Gayle. They’ll hurt you and I don’t want that! Please let him go.” The bat Faunus hisses and lets him go, watching him fall to the ground with a loud thud. She goes down to the ground and turns to her, heavily panting as she glances down to look at her clenched fist. Imra slowly grabs her chin and tilts her head up, giving her a small smile despite having tears going down her cheeks. “Thank you.” Gayle gently reaches up to cup her cheeks, wiping away her tears while resting her forehead against hers. “Are you ok?” The British woman lets out a shaky sigh. “I’m ok. My head hurts a little bit, but you came at the right time....he was going to....h-he was going to...” She lets out a big sob, letting her body sag against the bat woman. Gayle frowns and wraps her arms around her, her wings slowly wraps around them, shielding them from the outside world. “You got me Matilda....you got me....” Imra lets out a watery giggle. “Matilda? Why that name? It’s Imra.” Gayle smirks and tilts her head. “I know, but you remind me of that girl Matilda from the movie. I don’t know why.” Imra laughs and rest her head on her shoulder, feeling calm and protected for the first time in her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for loving this story so far. :) it makes me happy and if y’all have time, please leave a comment cuz they make my day when I read them. Again all mistakes are mine.

After what seems like hours, Imra pulls away and glances up at the bat woman. Gayle raises a brow. “What?” The British woman starts to observe her face and wings, reaching up to poke a fang. The blonde Faunus leans back a bit, crossing her eyes as she follows the finger. “H-hey, quit it Matilda. The hell are you doing?” 

“I just want to touch your fangs Gayle. I-is that not ok?” 

Gayle sighs and slowly opens her mouth so Imra can fully investigate her teeth. Imra gasp as she feels them. “Oh wow. They’re very sharp. Do you suck anyone’s blood?” The bat shrugs and grabs her hands, pulling them down. “Just the criminals like rapists, abusers, murderers etc.” the British woman hums and nods. She hears a painful moan coming from behind her so she quickly turns around, backing away when she realizes that Mike was waking up. 

“What are we going to do about him?” Imra glances up at Gayle who shrugs. “He can’t get away with this soooo....” she walks right up to him, lifts him up by the shirt collar, and heads towards the open window. “Gayle....what are you planning?” The blonde woman ignores her as she tightens her grip on the collar and makes the top half of his body hang upside down from the window. Mike yells as he stares at the ground. “P-please don’t! I’m sorry! I beg of you! Please!” Gayle smirks and leans forward, fangs in full display. “Didn't Imra BEG for you to let her go? Huh?! I’m going to enjoy making you suffer!” 

The jock gasp and suddenly faints making Gayle laugh as she drags his body back inside. “That was hilarious.” Imra takes deep breaths as she leans against the wall. “Gayle I swear.....” the blonde shrugs then hears banging and screaming at the door. “Who is in there?! Open up!” Imra immediately opens the door and two cops comes in. “We were called because people heard shouting.” One of them looks around and sees Gayle making him growl and shooting his tazer gun at her. 

“Gah!!!” The bat immediately falls to her hands and knees, whimpering as the electricity travels through her body. Imra snatches the gun away and makes it stop. “What’s the matter with you?! This woman saved my life!” The cop that shot it gulped as he realized that it was Imra whose father is the mayor of the city. “M-Ms. Ardeen I-I thought she hurt you. Y-you how Fau-“ He was cut off by his partner cupping his mouth. “Shut it.” Imra rushes towards Gayle and helps her get up by wrapping a arm around her waist. “He’s the man you should arrest. He tried to force himself on me and if it wasn’t for this woman, he would’ve succeeded.” 

The cops quickly cuffs Mike and drags him out of the room. Mrs. Prince sighs and puts a hand on their shoulders. “You should take Ms. Marsh to the infirmary and I’m glad none of you got seriously injured. I’ll make sure that Mike gets what he deserves.” The British woman sends her a small smile and thanks her as she takes Gayle to the infirmary. 

 

***AN HOUR LATER***

Julia sighs as she walks out of the nurse’s office. She looks around and sees the group waiting. “She’s fine. She just needs to rest. We can pick her up at the end of day.” Kara sighs and sits down. “What happened to her?” The fox Faunus shrugs then hears a British woman’s voice coming from the back of the group. “She saved my life. Mike wanted to hurt me and she came just in time. The cops arrived and out of nowhere shot Gayle with a tazer gun. I stopped them though and they arrested him.” Imra bites her lip and looks down. “I-I’m sorry that she’s hurt. It’s my fault.” Julia chuckles and squeezes her arm. “Hey it’s ok. We forgive you. Trust me I have known that bat woman for so long and I have never seen her defend a human before. You must be special.” She winks and smiles when she sees a blush forming on Imra’s cheeks and ears. 

“I promised her that I would take you to class. Come on. I can tell you embarrassing stories about her while we get there.” The two woman walked away leaving the rest behind. The lion Faunus sighs. “Get to class everybody.” They all nodded and did what they were told except for her sister. “You ok little lion?” Kara snorts and shrugs. “Yea I’m fine. I’m worried about her, but I know she’s ok. Come on.” She grabs her sister’s hand and heads off to class.

***AFTER SCHOOL***

Alex hums as she grabs her helmet and backpack from her locker, shutting it. She hears a bing and grabs her phone from her jacket pocket. She sees that Kara sent her a message. 

Kara: heeeyyyyy so uhhh I have to stay after school to help out Mrs. Prince with something. Don’t wait up and I’ll text you when I’m out. Love ya sis :) 

 

Alex curses and shoves her phone back in her pocket. “Whatever.” She heads out to the parking lot and gets on her motorcycle. She was about to put on her helmet when she hears a yelps and loud cursing. “The hell?” She gets off, puts her helmet down and heads towards the noise. She turns the corner of the building and sees a woman opening the hood of her car. She realizes that it’s Sam Arias, the girl from her class. ‘Well she’s having trouble there. Should I help her?’ She thinks to herself. She then sighs. ‘I can basically hear Kara whining and begging me to help her. Well if she starts to yell at me....I tried.’

 

Alex hums and make her way towards the woman. “Hey.” The brown haired woman yelps and turns around, groaning when she realizes who it is. “What do you want?” She asks in a cold voice. Alex’s mouth twitches a bit and controls her anger. “I see that you’re having car trouble. I can...I can see what’s wrong with it since I fix cars in my spare time.” Sam looks away and was about to decline when she remembers what happened earlier with Imra. “Fine.” She backs away and watches as the wolf Faunus peels off her leather jacket and sets it down, revealing tanned and muscular arms. ‘Huh...She clearly works o-stop it Sam! Focus on your c- what the hell?? Those jeans...’ She tilts her head, letting out a shaky breath as she stares at Alex’s ass and tail, watching her lean forward to look for the car problem. 

Alex’s ear twitches and points to the back when she hears it and looks over her shoulder, noticing that Sam’s eyes are pointing downward. Alex snorts and straightens our before turning around and waving a hand in front of her face. “Hey Arias. Are you alive?” Sam hums and rapidly blinks before focusing on the wolf. “Y-Yea I was just thinking of something. So what’s the problem?” Alex smirks and decides to ignore what just happened for now. “You just need a oil change.” Sam nods and groans.” Great. Just great.” After Sam calls the toll truck, she leans against her car. “They’ll be here in an hour. I’m not going to wait here for an hour! I have to go to Lena’s house.” 

Alex bites her lip and sighs, knowing she’ll regret asking this. “I can...take you. If you want.” Sam raises a brow and crosses her arms. “I guess I’ll have to accept. What do you ride?” Alex chuckles and picks up her jacket, putting it on. “You’ll find out soon enough. Follow me.” Sam grabs her things from the car, locks it then follows the wolf Faunus. They walk in silence, not knowing what to talk about. Sam glances down and sees how the tail sways for a couple of minutes, but grunts when she bumps into Alex. “Why did you stop?” The older Danvers shrugs. “We are here. This is what I’m riding.” 

Sam stares at the death machine they call motorcycle. “We are going....in that?....seriously?” Alex shrugs and gives her the helmet then gets on her ride. “Put this on.” Sam scoffs.

“I’m not getting in that.”

“Yes you are unless you rather stay here by yourself.” 

Sam groans and angrily puts it on then straddles the bike, hearing it turn on. “Please don’t kill us Danvers.” Alex laughs. “Hang on tight Arias and don’t worry I won’t go overboard.” Sam quickly wraps her arms around her waist and yells as Alex speeds off.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to go overboard!”

“Well I lied!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on Twitter!!! ~~~> @Jen_Mal12


End file.
